The present invention is concerned with a flume construction for producing and growing bivalve molluscs for any desired subsequent use, such as human consumption. In this connection there has long been the need for an efficient production system and apparatus for producing and growing bivalves, such as oysters and clams, on a production basis whereby the voluminous number of bivalves required for restaurants and home consumption, as well as other purposes, may be efficiently produced and grown.
The present invention achieves this general objective by the provision and utilization of a novel production flume comprising a series of upwelling and production trenches in contiguous, alternate relation, i.e., each upwelling trench is followed by a production trench, with each production trench being positioned at a lower level than the next preceding production trench in order to facilitate gravitational flow of water through the trenches in a manner hereinafter to be described. Generally speaking, means are provided for introducing a continuous flow of brackish well water to the first upwelling trench, whereupon when the water in said trench reaches a predetermined level it overflows into the next adjacent production trench and then through outlet ports located adjacent the bottom of said production trench to the next succeeding upwelling trench and so on. Each production trench is provided with means for introducing a fresh supply of nutrient-bearing water with mixes with the water coming from the previous upwelling trench so as to provide a proper concentration of nutrient in each production trench for nourishing bivalves positioned therein. Each production trench additionally is provided with means whereby any desired amount of effluent may be drained therefrom. Means are also provided whereby any desired production trench or trenches may be bypassed, such as when it is desired to clean or repair a particular production trench without disrupting the operation of the other production trenches.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a production flume which will support and contain bivalves during their growth cycle, and which will result in nourishment and growth of said bivalves in an efficient systematized manner, whereby the rate of production of grown bivalves is substantially increased over that of presently existing means.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.